Destiel Plus Some
by bookluve3
Summary: Dean and Castiel get together, and deal with the ramifications. Warning: Slash Fiction. Light Smut. M-Preg.


Castiel launched himself back onto the bed, Dean following close behind. Dean nuzzled Cas' chin with his nose, sliding his cheek along the length of Cas' face. Cas glanced at Dean's eyes, and bit his bottom lip. Suddenly their lips crashed together. The weight of the emotion, behind the kiss, crushed the air from Castiel's lungs. As the kiss increased, Dean put his arms around Cas. Castiel wound his fingers through Dean's hair.

Cas broke the kiss first, panting "I-I need-a-second." He flung himself to the bathroom. His mind was racing, he had waited for his beloved human to accept his feeling and now they could have a relationship. Castiel vanished to grab a few ingredients for the perfect night.

Dean sat kicked back and waited for Cas to come back. He had been waiting a long time to find someone he wanted to spend his life with. He finally found that with Cas, and he was ready. He was ready for the next step, for everything as long as he could do it by Castiel's side.

Castiel reappeared unclothed holding a pie, some whipped cream, and an arrogant smile. Dean soaked in the sight of Castiel. "Oh my god." Dean expressed. "Yes, I am." Cas responded with a smirk as he sauntered over to the bed.

Dean awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the taste of the pie from the previous night still prevalent on his taste buds. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was on the bed in front of him holding a plate of bacon. Dean smiled and grabbed a piece. "Thanks babe." Castiel didn't acknowledge Dean's comment; he was too busy eyeing the bacon: the crispy, greasy, glistening bacon. Cas swiped a piece, and chewed, savoring the flavors. Enjoying the overwhelming sense of happiness the bacon was spreading through him. Dean was staring at him, "I thought angels don't have to eat." "We don't normally, however if our vessel is weak or malnourished we may have to. It's not common, but no unheard of." Cas explained as he grabbed the rest of the bacon off the plate. He scarfed them down, enjoying each as much as the first.

Dean hopped in the shower, and Cas got dressed. Then the two of them went into the den, where Sam and Bobby were waiting. "We're a thing now, so get over it and stow the feelings." Dean explained. "Idjits, I knew you'd get together." Bobby reacted. Sam didn't even look up. "We have a case, a couple of witches in a town about three hours away. Pack your stuff we leave in an hour."

Castiel choose to go with the boy's, so he could enjoy Dean's company. Immediately after they got out of Sioux Falls, Cas fell asleep in the back seat. Dean checked the rearview every once in a while, making sure Castiel was okay. "He's sleeping like an angel." Dean said, smiling at his own joke. "I didn't know angels slept." Sam commented. "This morning he told me his vessel was sick or something." Dean explained, and then he pulled off of the road, putting the car in park. Sam looked up confused. "Will you take the wheel? I'm a little exhausted myself." Dean asked, and hopped out of the driver's seat. Moving into the backseat, with Cas. As Sam took off he glanced in mirror, and saw Dean sitting in the back. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas protectively, and Cas snuggled into his embrace. Dean had his head tilted back trying to fall asleep but there was a ghost of a smile on his face, which brought a smile to Sam's.

When they arrived Sam shook Dean awake, but they let Cas sleep on. They figured if Cas was sick, sleep could only help. The boys had parked a crossed the street to avoid suspicion. They packed their bags with tools and ammo. Then they walked to the house, dead-set on their job.

Cas woke up, and realized he had slept through a good portion of the fight. He hustled into the house to have Sam and Dean's back. What he walked in on wasn't what he expected. Sam had a girl in a headlock, and Dean was stabbing a man in the neck with a chicken bone. Castiel walked up to Sam and pulled out his blade. He jammed it under the girl's ribs. Sam dropped her body, wiping the sweat off of his hands. Dean came over with blood splattered all over his face. Castiel handed him a handkerchief. Dean wiped the blood of his face. "Let's go grab a beer to celebrate." He said with eyebrows raised.

Dean was drinking, Cas was eating chili-cheese-fries and Sam was flirting with a girl at the bar when suddenly Cas felt sick. "Dean I'm going home." Castiel said over the thumping beats of the bar. "What? I can't hear you." Dean shouted back. "I have to g-" Cas was cut off by a gag. "What?" Dean struggled to hear what Cas was had said. "I need to-" was all Cas got out, then he puked onto Dean and vanished. Sam escorted Dean to the Men's room so he could wipe the remainder of Castiel's dinner off of his jacket. Sam was laughing his ass off, but Dean was too worried to care. Something was wrong with Cas. He just hoped it wasn't fatal, and with their luck it probably was.

When the Winchesters arrived at Bobby's, they couldn't find Cas anywhere. They even asked Bobby. "I haven't seen h'm. Why? What did you two Idjits do?" Bobby asked his voice rising a little. Cas had been slowly creeping into their lives more and more, so Bobby to him "under his wing" so to speak. "Nothing, it's just he was feeling sick." Dean said, and added as an afterthought "and got sick one me." "Well we should wait for him; he'll turn up once he's taken care of what he needs to." Bobby reassured Dean.

A couple of days later, Castiel had still not returned, and Dean was becoming frantic. He had prayed to Cas almost every hour. Frankly Sam and Bobby were sick of it. After Sam had been pestered to no end, he finally agreed to summon Castiel. "Nothing can keep and angel from being summoned, except sigils." Sam soothed as he and Dean set up everything.

Castiel, meanwhile, had been in heaven. He had been staying with the midwife that raised him while he was a fledgling, Sarah. So she could nurse him back to health and diagnose what was wrong with him. "Sarah am I dying?" "No, child, far from it; you are blessed, beyond measure." Sarah responded. "What do you mean by this?" Castiel said suspiciously. "You are going to birth a child, who will grow to be a great warrior."

Castiel felt a tingling spread through his entire body, signaling that someone was praying to him. _Dean, you will have to wait, this is bigger than just you. _Castiel thought. "Castiel are you not pleased? You have given the greatest gift from god." Sarah said, redirecting Cas' attention back to her. "It is not that I do not appreciate the gift. I do not understand how this is possible. My vessel is male." Castiel questioned. "Even though Jimmy is a male, god makes all things possible. In the early days of heaven, when Lucifer rebelled, heaven was thrown into chaos. A civil war broke out, and we lost many in the battles. So god enabled all angels, regardless of sex, who was of age and had found their true love, to conceive. Since then there have been few cases, but it can happen. An angel who meets the requirements and are blessed beyond measure can become pregnant." Sarah explained. Cas had been smiling since Sarah said true love. _Of course, I love Dean. _Suddenly Cas felt a tugging in the pit of his abdomen, he was being summoned, _by the Winchesters no doubt._ "Thank you, goodwife Sarah." Remember Castiel, you are blessed." Sarah said as Cas evaporated. "You are blessed."

Castiel arrived and was trapped by the sigil, used to bring him there. Dean promptly walked up and scrapped it with his boot, freeing Cas, who walked to the couch and sat down. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, with his eyebrows raised. "I have some news. Where is Bobby?" Castiel asked, searching for the old drunk. "He's downstairs doing the laundry, I'll go get him." Sam suggested and walked down the stairs. "Cas, what the hell happened? You had me worried sick." Dean said and sat next to Cas, placing his hand in Castiel's. Sam returned with Bobby at his heels, a questioning look on their faces. "What's going on son? Is anything wrong?" Bobby asked concern written on his face. "As you both know Dean and I have developed a sexual relationship." Sam bitch-faced, Dean cringed, and Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Well, go on." Bobby prompted. "Something has resulted in this. I have conceived, and I am carrying Dean's child." Cas concluded. "Excuse me? What the hell do you mean my child?" Dean pointedly asked. Cas went on to explain to all who were present how Dean and his blessed miracle came to be. Bobby was the first to react. "Looks like we got ourselves somethin' to celebrate."

They had a little party, in celebration of the baby. Dean, Sam and Bobby drank, while Cas ate. Everything was going nicely, when suddenly Castiel broke out into tears. Dean rushed to his side, wanting to make Cas happy again. Dean would offer Cas the world, if it made him happier. "What is it? Are you okay, babe?" Dean asked concerned. "Cas lunged at Dean and gripped him in a tight embrace. Cas sobbed onto Dean's shoulder and spat out: "It's-I just-love-I love you so much." Cas shook in Dean's arms. Dean's eyes grew wide in realization. _This is going to be one, long, journey. _


End file.
